tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Qwym`ln Campaign
Warfare is not anything remotely close to a forté of mine, so if there's any suggestions people would like to make to improve the feasibility/believability of this conflict, feel free to make them. Even direct edits are fine. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:53, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Not to suggest that warfare a forte of mine, but I'll give it some thought.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Forté is a warfare of mine, but thought it I'll give. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 07:02, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Previously I considered the Dry/Wet Season to be a southern continent thing and the north to have the traditional four seasons as in Europe and North America. Do you think based on the world shape and the movement of the sun that such an arrangement wouldn't work?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Seasons are caused by the earth's axial tilt. The tilt is fixed, but rather seasons being the result of the distance a hemisphere is to the actual sun (if it were solely distance, the orbital distance would also determine season), it's actually determined by the angle of the sun's rays that a hemisphere receives, and the focusing/spreading out of the sun's rays as it hits both hemispheres. More focussed sunlight means warmer weather and shorter days, since there's more light hitting a smaller area. But the ToM cylinder is pretty different. I was experimenting with both the 3d in Photoshop and with a torch in a dark room, and made some interesting observations. If the shining south was the so called "centre" of this cylinder (It was originally, If I remember correctly), it'd be directly below its respective sun when it reaches halfway, and therefore most of the day it'd actually receive the greatest amount of focussed sunlight, thus on average being the hottest part of the cylinder. The north and the far south (whatever continents/ocean exist there) get rather unfocussed sunlight during the larger part of the day, with the most focussed amount of sun being received during sunset (for the north) and sunrise (for the far south). Even during these times, the harsh exposure to sunlight isn't anywhere as long-winded as what the south gets, but I can imagine pretty spectacular sunsets/sunrises. So a seasonless, all-year round regional temperature variation is quite possible. :As for seasons, if the sun was slightly more like a torch, with the light spot de-focusing the more distance it's given, distance could also affect the concentration levels of sunlight (think of holding a torch to the ground and then raising the torch, watching the light spot get larger and larger, but less and less bright). Also you have to pretend the atmosphere doesn't get in the way. So it is also pretty feasible for the cylinder to have a generally hotter and colder seasonal cycles as the suns fluctuate from being closer to being further across the year. Guess that works? :For further variation, I guess you can have the eternally migrating energies of creation affect atmosphere thickness for occasional particularly nasty summers, and to bring the rain around once a year for the south, whilst bringing random, sporadic rain/ heavy snow for the colder north. :Or you can disregard all of this and say "because magic". A lot of this is "assumption" science, so there could be a bit I've got wrong, or perhaps made too liberal and optimistic predictions about the way light hits a cylinder and the effects it has. But the general idea is there. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:46, February 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't want to handwave every issue with "because magic." Part of the background assumption for the setting is that natural laws function as they do in real life,except that they are there due to intelligent design by a group of rational intelligences, but the world of the setting is the unwelcome addition of irrational designers. This means that we have wiggle room.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC)